


Perfect

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor goes down on Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

                She presses hard, hot kisses to his skin. Everywhere. Leaving a trail of excitement and saliva. She grinds her hips against his as she does it causing his whole body to come alive. His pants aren’t fitting right but that thought is second to the one where he realizes her nipples are hard beneath her thin breast band. He bites his bottom lip and pushes up towards her tentatively. She gasps and he shudders at the sound, at the feeling, at the way her teeth graze his chest in surprise. She runs her tongue over the place her teeth touched, soothing and teasing as she glances up at him through her eyelashes.

            “It isn’t fair for you to be so hot,” she says suddenly, pushing herself up of his chest and straddling him. He lets his hands run slowly up her sides, fingers feeling the subtle curve of her hips up to her breasts. His thumbs sneak passed the swath of fabric there and meet the warm, soft swell of her. She chews on her lip as she looks at him with eyes dark with desire and want and admiration. "You're making me feel very self-conscious.”  He leans up, bracing one hand around her waist to keep her body close to his.

            “You’re beautiful,” he whispers before taking her mouth with his and using his free hand to pull her breast band away. He shivers when he feels her breasts flush against him. He feels her hands on his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his stomach, his waists, his hair. Her touches are hungry, bordering on greedy and it makes his heart beat high and light. He feels young and carefree. He feels handsome and charming. He feels loved, appreciated, wanted. “Every inch of you is just… wonderful.” He kisses her neck all the way to her collarbone. Above her breasts he hesitates and just watches the way the skin raises in goosebumps when he breathes. She touches a hand to the back of his neck, fingers in his hair, and pushes lightly. Encouraging.

            He kisses her breast, opens his mouth on her nipple and runs his tongue in slow circles around. He can hear her breath hitch. He can feel her as she jolts on his lap. His presses himself to her more and she suppresses a noise in her throat. She pulls back with the same hand she pushed forward with and he releases her breast. Her other hand comes between them and shoves him playfully so that he’s flat on his back looking up at her. She grins as he massages her thighs. He wants to take her leggings off, rip them away with his teeth and just push into her. His whole body wants her whole body and he wonders if tonight will be the night. If tonight he’ll find the courage to see all of her, show all of him, make this more than rubbing and kissing.

            She bends over him and kisses along a scar she finds on his shoulder. He moves his hands to rub at tense muscles he feels in her back. She moves her mouth over his chest and abs, making clear the affect his body was having on her. She runs her tongue over another scar of red knotted flesh on his side just above his hip. She rubs her nose in the trail of curled blonde hair below his navel, her breasts on his crotch, his whole body on edge at the contact. “Cullen,” she whispers into him. He props himself up on his elbows so he can see her. She rests her hands on his abs, places her chin atop them and bites her lip. Not in anticipation but in bashfulness, suddenly. “Can I… use my mouth on you?” A pit of white hot need fills his stomach. He feels his ears turning red even as he thinks <I>Maker, yes</i>. “I’ve never really done it so I’m not sure how good it’ll be but I’d like to try. For you.” He tries to say something, anything coherent but he only manages to stutter and stumble before finally just nodding.

            She gets off of him and beckons him to the edge of the bed. He shuffles over and awkwardly goes through the motion of pulling down his pants and smalls. His cock is hard, throbbing from their extended round of kissing and touching. He feels lightheaded when she lowers herself onto her knees, hands on his thighs. She looks at him and he sees the corner of her mouth lifted in the same look of silly excitement she had worn when she saw him for the first time without a shirt. He feels embarrassed at the way his cock twitches, swollen and leaking with anticipation. She leans in and he grips the sheets tightly ready and yet so painfully not ready that he doesn’t know what to do. He’s fantasized about having her on her knees before him, taking him whole into her mouth but this is <i>real</i>. This is her and he feels like maybe it’s wrong to want to see her in such a position.

            When she runs her tongue up his shaft his thoughts disappear into a void of pleasure. She swirls around the head, reaching with a hand to grip the base before closing her lips around him. She sucks and rubs her tongue in circles, slowly lowering herself further and further while her hand pumps rhythmically. It takes her moment, though he barely recognizes it as such, before finding her balance in it all. Then she’s bobbing her head up and down on him, her hand working, her tongue pressing against the underside and the curve of his head and shaft. He groans, his eyes fluttering and he hears, he feels her moan into him in response. His hips buck uncontrollably at the sensation and she pulls back surprised.

            “I-I’m sorry. Maker, it… you. I—“ She smiles up at him, her breath coming in hot puffs as she catches it. He feels desire coil in his guts to see his cock slick with her spit, her cheeks flushed from the activity. She puts her mouth back, sucking just on the head for a moment as she looks up at him with a mischievous, sensual stare. He lifts one of his hands and then lowers it back down, uncertain what to do other than sit and let himself be unraveled. She takes his hand then and works his fingers into her hair. She hums onto him and then plunges back into her up and down, hard and fast motions. “Oh, oh. It’s, I’m. Ah.” He calls nonsense and closes his eyes tight. The feeling his stomach is growing, spreading up into his arms and down into his toes. He thrusts shakily into her, feels her falter and then adjust to his nearly uncontrollable movement. “You’re… It feels so good. I’ve, oh, it’s perfect. You-you’re perfect.” He’s rambling but can’t stop. He tightens the hold he let him have on her hair and feels her respond to his subtle direction. “Oh, oh, oh I’m going… I’m about…” His words devolve even further into nothing at searing waves of tight pleasure mount up through him and he knows he’s done for. His body pushes him as far into her as he dares, searching for the one last stroke that will bring him to his end.

            She finds it for him. Her tongue and lips and mouth all striking him in all the right places and ways. He pulls back on her hair, maybe too roughly he realizes, to get himself free because he can’t imagine spilling in her mouth. But she fights him and in the haze of orgasm he can’t form the words to warn her properly. His back arches and he groans loudly at his release, panting and sweaty. He opens his eyes and looks down at her, sees her grinning up at him with his cum splattered across her lips, dripping down her neck into her breasts. The look of it causes a tremble through him. He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and cradling this perfect person to him.

            “It was all right then?” She asks, squirming out of his grasp so she can crawl up onto the bed. She balances herself on his leg and he can feel the damp heat of her through her leggings. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer, feel her shoulders straighten at the friction against her core.

            “It was… amazing. I don’t, I mean, I feel like…” He feels himself blushing which seems ridiculous given the fact that she’s wiping his mess off of her and then sucking it off her own fingers. “I have to repay you.” She rocks her hips against his leg and smiles hopefully. “I’m not, ah, I’m probably not as skilled with, ahem, with my mouth but…”

            “Cullen,” she says and cups his cheek with a hand. She bumps her nose to his and he smiles and hugs her closer. “Practice makes perfect.”

            “Well, my lady… we should practice.”


End file.
